


Making The Kill!

by moonlightof1982



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa makes the kill! Part 4 of Honey, Wine, and Roses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Kill!

The room was cold, even with the fire blazing in the hearth. As the air of the solar filled her pores, goosebumps covered her arms. 

Petyr was predictably sitting at his desk in his solar, as Sansa approached him. There was confusion in his eyes along with pleasing glint. 

“Sansa, what’s wrong?” asked Petyr.

She didn't hear him. She walked over to his chair, pulled him out of it, and began kissing him! She put all her passion into it, hoping Petyr wouldn't stop her. She got her wish. 

Petyr kissed her back, his tongue plunging into her mouth. She sucked it, and Petyr gasped slightly from the shock of her brazenness. As Sansa tilted her head to the left, Petyr went to work on her neck. He found her pulse with his mouth. He could tell that her heart was beating faster and faster, so he began to kiss and lick the flesh.

Sansa moaned and nearly giggled at the feeling of his mustache on her neck. Her hands started to roam across his back, and through his hair. Then, they found their way to his tunic, stumbling and struggling to get it off. She couldn't find the buttons, so in frustration, she ripped the fabric open, exposing part of his chest.

She saw the flaming red scar. It extended from his collarbone to his navel. The mark made Petyr look vulnerable and afraid, and the fear only sharpened her desire for him. 

She pulled the tunic off, and started pulling the strings of his breeches. In a quick motion, her hand found his hard cock! She gave it a firm squeeze! It was hefty and veined! She could feel the wetness of his seed in her palm!

Petyr moaned, as he hurriedly undid the laces of her gown. Sansa let the dress fall to the floor. Petyr grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her up. Sansa tightly wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself.

Sansa started grinding her hips as Petyr walked to the bedchamber. He kicked the door shut with his heel and bolted it. Petyr tore the back of Sansa’s shift until it lay tattered on the floor. He threw her onto the bed and pulled his dagger off the nightstand. Sansa felt a twinge of fear, but let it go. The blade cut through the laces of her corset and through the fabric of her smallclothes. Her dress was the only piece of wearable clothing left, and it was left in the other room. 

As Sansa lay across the bed, she opened her legs and thrust her pelvis into the air few times, teasing him. Petyr licked his lips and pulled down his breeches. He leapt on top of her and slipped his thick cock inside her! 

Sansa screamed aloud! As good as it felt to finally have his dick inside of her, all she could think was how bad it hurt!

His thrusts were long and deep! Sansa ached and writhed underneath him. The pleasure and pain intermingled more and more with each stroke. 

Petyr didn't care whether it hurt her of not. He wasn’t about to stop anytime soon! And even though it was painful, Sansa didn't want him to stop either. She had wanted this long before that first fateful night, and there was no going back now!

Wider and wider her legs spread! Deeper and deeper he sank into her! The pain finally subsided and she yielded, lost in pleasure!

“Oh, Petyr, Don’t Stop!!” “It Feels So Good!!”, begged Sansa. 

“Never!” “We Will Do This Every Night!”, whispered Petyr. 

With Petyr’s declaration, Sansa came! She screamed from ecstasy into the nape of his neck! To the surprise of both of them, Sansa clamped her teeth into the skin of his neck, drawing blood! The image of that naked, filthy Wolfen Woman flashed in her mind!

Petyr shouted out in pain and surprise!

Sansa licked the blood from her lips and smiled! With wickedness in her eyes, she pulled herself from underneath him, and got up to her hands and knees. Her Virgin’s Blood was dripping down the backs of her thighs, but neither one of them cared. More than anything, and if it were just for one night, she wanted to be that wild and feral creature of her dreams!

Petyr went behind her and rammed his cock back into her. He viciously pumped away, and Sansa howled and moaned with a reckless abandon. Mad and frantic with desire, they both came over and over again, taking each other to far off places without leaving the bedchamber! 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sun had crept up from the horizon, turning the bedchamber red, orange and gold! Sansa awoke to Petyr’s finger lightly grazing her back.

“Good Morning, my sweet!”, said Petyr, beaming. Sansa covered her face and blushed. “I can’t believe you still think I’m sweet." "Especially after last night!” “I went wild on you!"

“I know you did!” "You were like a jungle creature!” “I can’t wait to see her again!", confessed Petyr.

Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her close.

“Neither can I, my love!” said Sansa. “Neither can I!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the the last installment of this story! I wanted to make a strong, romantic seduction as the basis of this pairing! Come on ladies and gentlemen, if a girl or guy did the honey, wine and rose seduction, you probably would want to go to bed with them afterwards! Well anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope that everyone enjoyed my story! Much Love to GRRM!!!


End file.
